


Too Much

by frustrataed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, taeyong imagine, taeyong oneshot, taeyong x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: Lately, everything's been too much for you to handle. Thankfully your boyfriend Taeyong is here to help.





	Too Much

【8:53pm】

You grab your mobile phone from the nightstand where you angrily dropped it about an hour ago and sigh heavily. You have six missed calls and four texts from your boyfriend Taeyong. You know it isn't his fault and he surely doesn't deserve to be ignored like that, especially when you're aware of the fact that he can get easily worried.

But today was definitely not your day. You woke up late for work and your boss yelled at you in front of the customers and after your shift, you stumbled on something and fell down, hurting your knees. Plus, the pile of papers on your desk only got bigger and bigger, the more you postponed your college assignments.

You felt utterly suppressed and unable to make an actually helpful schedule. With all this weight on your heart, the first you thing did when you got home was bury yourself under the covers and cry. Why was your life such a mess?

You are now unlocking your phone and pressing on his name to read the messages. Your stomach twitches and you instantly feel guilty for not showing any signs of life.

✉️ Taeyong❤️: Are you okay?

✉️ Taeyong❤️: Why aren't you answering my calls?

✉️ Taeyong❤️: y/n

✉️Taeyong❤️: I'm coming over

You place the back of your hand on your forehead, biting your lip. What did you do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend? You are a total mess and you can't stop thinking of why he's still dating you when there are so many people out there, more attractive, wittier, definitely more organized that you are.

Just when you feel like crying again, you hear a soft knock on your door. You force yourself to get out of bed, weakly walking towards the door. You know you can't escape from looking like you do, tired, exhausted, a total wreck and nor can you hide from Taeyong.

You unlock the door, hesitantly revealing yourself to your boyfriend.

"Hey..."

Ten minutes later you're both sat on the couch, your fingers interlocked. Your eyes are intensely staring at the floor, unable to look towards Taeyong. You feel nothing but guilty for not sharing your troubles with him and instead of avoiding him all day. You did it, though, because you didn't want to drag him along or bombard him with your troubles, he had his own, like everyone else.

"You should've told me..." He breaks the silence, causing you to close your eyes momentarily. You really don't want him to be angry at you.

"I know, TY, I'm sorry. It is just, well, too much, I feel like bringing you down into this mess is unfair..." You finally speak, looking up to meet his eyes. He looks worried and maybe a little disappointed. You bite the inside of your cheek, waiting for him to say something, anything.

Taeyong smiles, putting a strand of hair behind your ear.

"We're supposed to share our problems, remember? You told me that when we first started dating... Listen, I know it's hard and it may seem like nothing can be fixed but... It was just a bad day, right? It happens. Tomorrow is another day and I'll be right here to make sure that you smile. You're amazing, y/n and I love you and I don't wanna see you crying again, ever!"

He is too good to you. He is too sweet, he is too caring, how is he even real?

"Aaaand, there you go, what did I just tell you?"

You punch his arm, wiping away the tears that escaped your eyes while he talked.

"They're tears of gratefulness, don't get me started..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading UWU right in my Taeyong feels!


End file.
